This application is a division of application Ser. No. 541,933, filed Oct. 14, 1983, now abandoned.
In one aspect, the invention relates to a catalytic cracking unit. In another aspect, the invention relates to a catalytic cracking process.
Excessive steam use in a catalytic cracking unit is undesirable because it can deactivate the catalyst. The problem becomes more apparent as heavier feedstocks are charged to catalytic cracking units because additional steam is usually added to disperse the oil feedstock in the fluidized cracking catalyst. Special consideration must thus be given to the design of the mixing chamber for catalysts and oil where heavy feeds are to be processed.